Talk:Emperor Band
So, are we just making assumptions on this item (that the charges and recharge time are the same)? I don't believe the DAT is even in the current files, should the item article have been created yet? Leuqarte 19:20, 4 March 2008 (UTC) From what I can tell, what's here is simply speculation based on the Chariot/Empress bands. The charges are the same on both of hose, so it's a logical assumption that the Emperor Band will be the same, with the difference being in the Exp Bonus/Duration/Max Bonus. And if we create articles for items in the DATs for which we have no information, what's the difference adding articles for items that have been officially announced but not yet added? --Tirell 14:54, 6 March 2008 (UTC) The DATs contain much of the information on the item (essentially what you would see on your item detail, which is the info FFXIclopedia uses for the item pages.) Leuqarte 00:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) While I guess this saves a little work for when the update comes after the weekend, it's more than a little presumptuous. Tahngarthor 03:06, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Hey i wanted to make my guess and then see how close i am.... Exp bonus would be the same as empress @ 50% Max Exp will be 1500 Max time will be 270 mins I am thinking they might change the recast time to 20 houres and the price to be 1500cp and charges 150cp for a full 1050cp to fully recharge a used ring. Each charge will give you 4.5k exp for the 3k exp equivalent. Now if the double each catagory then the bonus will be only 25% and the max exp 2k and the time would be 360 mins. thiss will turn 8k exp from 6k equivalent. Price would be 2000cp and each charge 200cp for a full 1400cp to fully recharge a used ring Exzir 15:44, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Perhaps the new band will not be CP based, but AN or IS based? Is the picture real?lego 16:43, 10 March 2008 (UTC) The picture was taken directly from the version update details, so yes, it's real. Tirell 17:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) It's pretty lame, unless you don't already regularly use up your emperess band within a week. Tahngarthortalk- 17:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, this thing provides only 6000 exp per full charge as opposed to the empress band which does 7000 --Lordshadow 20:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know if you can recharge it more than once a week...Exzir 01:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I think it's nice. For the earlier levels when you just want them to go faster the band'll give you twice the exp you would get from the empress in only one session. --Grizzle 01:23, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Perfect for me Since I don't exp as often as other people but tend to marathon when I do. 3 and a half hour duration, and when it hits 0 I can reload and reuse for a full 7hrs of exp'ing. If you exp like everyday, stick with empress. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 14:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I can't seem to make my decision on which ring I think is better for me at this moment... I don't exp a lot on my higher lvl characters, but when I'm a low level (1-30ish) I just blow through them so I can get the heck out of Valkurm, Qufim, and the Jungles. So, that leads me to my question... is there a way to receive an Empress Band and an Emperor Band? I know we can't carry one if the other is in our current inventory, but does that also apply when trying to buy one with the other in the Mog House? It's easy enough to test, I just don't want to make a decision that fast and find that I don't benefit better from the one I bought, lol. Thanks for any advice in advance Katami 12:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) EXP Bonus & Campaign Battles/ Besieged O-K my question is this, does the EXP Boost apply for battles like Campaign and Besiged*? thx ^^ --Noaru 23:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Nope Rylus 19:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) TIPS Hello everyone, i was reading this article and i didnt understand the tip to get more than one use per day, can someone please explain to me how's it done??? thanks Its pretty simple, When you completely use up your band and have 0/3-7, You can recharge the band which will give you full charges and reset the timer giving you 2 charges that day. What's much more fun is if you plan your marathon exp'ing. If I have two charges left, and I log in today, use it, log out, and then log back in tomorrow, I'll still have Dedication and have a recharged ring with one charge left. I can party, burn through that charge, activate the ring, use that charge, recharge the ring, and then use a third one, all in a single day. If you only play once or twice a week, this makes for an amazing gain in a short period. --Baroness 04:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Recharge for IS These rings can be recharged in Al Zahbi and Aht Urghan Whitegate for 200 IS each charge. diphen 20:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Revision by PyroTiger I have visited a San d'Orian guard to purchase an Emperor Band at 0 CP cost. Perhaps a recent update eliminated the need to have a CP. If you do the New player Tutorial Quests, from Alaune in San d'Oria, you get a quest reward of one free experience band. The price is still 2000CP without that quest done. Tuldas 04:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC)